The Fallen Kingdom
by Renascentia ignis
Summary: Aknamkanon's death shocked Atem and the kingdom, leaving little time for Atem to grief. He must take the throne and the responsibilities with it.Will he able to handle them and his grief? Or will grief and despair lead to his downfall? Oneshot.


**A/N: You will notice that this is different from the writings I did. It's more of a cynical oneshot. The idea came from a quote about betrayal, but I have the urge to write a lot while I was depressed. It was difficult to finish it since I wasn't depressed for the past couple of weeks and lost the spark to finish this oneshot. I rather not dwell on the negatives, and I ended up rushing parts of it. I don't own anything except for Kamilah.**

* * *

"Atem. It's time to go. I know that your father's death have hit you hard, but as future king, you must keep your head high for the sake of people. Remember that you represent the virtues that people strive for. Even in hardships, it is important to be resilient.

"Yes Siamun."

Atem looked at his father's tomb. The chamber was cold, but Atem hardly noticed the goosebumps in his skin.

It's too soon. Far too soon for his father to leave the world. Death simply does not stop after the burial of an important mourning of the dead lingered in Egypt, the sorrow consumed people's hearts, leaving the kingdom paralyzed.

Whispers roamed among the streets. What will become of Egypt? Will his son be ready? Will his son will be strong as his father?

 _Remember son, your duty and more importantly, you are above the people. You are blessed by the powers of Ra. Your actions are example to the people you will govern._

"My prince?"

A familiar strong voice boomed within the chamber. Atem didn't noticed the man with his trademark staff and magician robe.

"My apologies for startling you pharaoh, I have not grow accustomed to your new title. I noticed your long face. Do you need a lending ear?"

"Thank you Mahaad, but I do not wish to burden my troubles to you."

"As your friend and guardian, it is my obligation to help ease your mind. Not just for the sake of the kingdom, but for your well being. Even a king has his own limits. He cannot hold all of his burden by himself or else his burdens will overwhelm him."

"Thank you for your concern, Mahaad." His heart grew lighter at Mahaad's concern. "Yes, I would love nothing more than to chat. Unfortunately, I must attend these meetings. How about we meet at our usual spot? By the garden?"

Mahaad nodded. "I shall see you then. Do your best to not yawn at Seto's cropping reports."

Atem couldn't help but gave an impish grin at Mahaad. "Well it's not my fault that Seto talks with that dull voice of his. No guarantee."

He stood and "But I can guarantee this Mahaad, I always make time with you and Mana no matter how busy I am."

The scent of lychnis and jasmine flowers soothed his mind. For a moment, the world felt still. The smell of the fresh earth brought the memories of tiny vases, dirty feet, and magic tricks.

Moments when once upon a time, his worries were consist of hide and go seek with the guards, surviving Seto's dull lectures, and keeping a straight face as Mana apologized for her latest magic mishaps. "Well, at least the purple hair suits you. Beside, you need more color in your wardrobe. Atem couldn't help but giggled with Mana as Mahaad's stern face broke into laughter.

The three of them stuck together like glue. Days were filled with juicy mango, sunsets on their secret spot, and shirking reports. Before their lives are separated by their occupation, they explored the palace as though it's their playground. When they grew tired, Mana would always climbed up the tree to get the oranges.

The orange tree was planted when Atem learned to walked. He vividly remembered his father's worried face as Atem eagerly climbed to the tree for the first time. Atem's young face soften his father's expression as he happily gave one of the orange to his father. The tree marked the day when he met Mana and Mahaad for the first time.

Ever since, they were inseparable. They bonded over their thirst for adventure, before the complex rules that defines their identities. Time was irrelevant to finding the rarest treasure, combat against their imaginary foes, and discovering new exotic items at the market. The orange tree no longer lies in the garden, as Mahaad explained to Mana why she can't glomp him in public. Even the dirt that doesn't shifts sprouted new plants as the old plants dropped its seeds before it withered away, vanished without a trace.

Just like plants, people will eventually died and will disappeared into the earth. Unlike plants, memories never fade away. His people remembered his father for his kind words, tactics, his strong voice, and his dedication to defeat evil. _What kind of legacy will I leave? Will my legacy mirrored my father's? Will it be a legacy that I can make my father proud?_

"My pharaoh."

Atem looked up and find Mahaad staring at him.

"My apologies to startle you with your thoughts."

Atem gave a small smile to Mahaad. "No need for the formality. It's just the two of us." Mahaad quietly sat at the bench next to Atem.

They shared a moment of silence. He appreciated Mahaad for his presence. Perhaps it's Mahaad's magic or their extended time together, Mahaad have an incisive sense when Atem wanted to be alone with his thoughts and when Atem wanted to confide his troubling thoughts. Mana has her own way to ease Atem's worries with a wink and a smile as she cast her often disastrous spells. Few people, let alone some of her closest friends knew that Mana has an attentive side. Her keen sense however, cannot compare with Mahaad's intuition and his vast knowledge of magic.

"Atem. Are you okay? I know it's difficult for you to deal with his death because you have admire him for his courage and selflessness. I have to admit, I admired him for these qualities."

"Mahaad, I have to admit, with the amount of work to prepare for coronation, I have little time to dwell on my feelings. When the advisors depend on you, you have to set aside your worries for the sake of the kingdom." Atem looked wistfully at the stars.

Mahaad could not see his face. He spoke quietly to him.

"Atem, I appreciate you for everything you done for the kingdom."

"As well I appreciate for you, to be by my side."

"Atem, you are always working hard which is one of the qualities I admired about you. But I'm worried that you focused on the state of the kingdom and neglected your own health. I see shadows in your eyes."

"There's little time to grief when there's so much to do."

"Your feelings are important. Even if you have to fulfil your duties as the future king, remember to not push yourself too hard."

Mahaad continued to coaxed Atem. "I know you for so long and I know when you use the voice to mask your feelings. Please tell me on what's on your mind."

Atem finally turned to face him. Mahaad could see his eyes were slightly moist.

"It's been difficult for me to get through his death. My father, he was one of my anchors in my life. Not only did he guided me through court life, he nurtured me and I… miss him. Never did I felt alone in my life with all the responsibilities thrust before me."

"Atem." He assured Atem with a small smile. "Remembered that you're not alone. You have me, Mana, and the court to help you and share the burdens. We will be by your side."

"Thank you Mahaad. I can always count on you to ease my mind." Atem smiled warmly back at him. "You're a valuable comrade in battle and court. You're always at my side and that is something I can say without any doubt."

Mahaad took a solemn look at Atem. He knew the very words he uttered. Those words he etched in his mind and the promise that bind them together. He remembered the oath he did when Atem's father announced that he will be Atem's guardian. No doubt that Atem remembered that important day as well.

He kneeled down in front of Atem.

"I swore to protect you with my life, so long as I live. I will remain by your side as my duty to serve the future king."

These words never fail to bring comfort for Atem.

"No matter what, you will be always my king and friend."

No words needed as Atem hugged Mahaad.

In the world where uncertainty threatens with life, death and calamity, his only solace is Mahaad's words, along with his strong arms brought him peace. He knew that there is one thing that will never change.

He will never have to worry about fighting alone again.

One night, alone in his private garden, Atem felt his mind lulled to the moon. The moon never looks brighter as the crickets chirped with the wind.

A shadow creeped by the rock. Atem was taken back and stood, preparing to draw out his sword.

"Who are you?" The woman before him wore a long, silky, white dress. Her green eyes were the prominent focus. They were deep as the Nile river. No doubt that her eyes held wisdom. Her dress while it blends in with the nobles, her luminous white skin made her stand out.

"My pharaoh, I am Kamilah. Caretaker of your late father. I had been close to your father. Because of my importance and power, few people knew me. I have to kept in secret so enemies don't use me." Her voice, powerful and full of pride. It reminded Atem of Isis the way she enchanted the court with the guidance of her vision.

"I am here to guide you, fulfilling your father's request. His dying words to me was to watch his son."

Atem shifted his eyes in his surrounding, checking to see if there's false serenity. "I see. If you claim to be my father's caretaker, then why did my father and the advisors never mention your name to me?"

"Your father ordered me to never appear in the public's eyes, nor in the advisor's eyes. I was served to follow orders after your father's death. My role is to guide you in order to continue Egypt's prosperity. Your father and I decided that I work in the shadows, to avoid potential enemies finding me and using me for destroying Egypt. My knowledge is vast beyond the seas, beyond the skies. Your father trusted me for my wisdom and I have guided him for Egypt to thrive."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "How do I know that you are not lying to me?" It's unusual for his father to not mention about her to him and his advisors if she provided a vital role for Egypt's success. _What if she's a spy?_

She reached for her pocket and pulled out a scroll. "These are the records that your father wrote for our private meetings. I think you will recognize your father's plan on the millennium items."

Atem's eyes widen open as he read the scroll.

 _Be discreet about the spells. Continue to seek for the the method to defeat Zorc. Assure the advisors that the spells will strengthen the people. Let Kamilah keep Atem safe until he is ready to shoulder the responsibilities by himself._

No doubt that this was his father's words.

 _Father… I will make you proud._

"Kamilah?"

"Yes my pharaoh?"

Atem hesisted. _What were his father's dying words on Atem?_

"Did my father talked about me before his death?"

"Yes."

"What did my father thought of me?"

"Your father is very proud of you and have no doubt that you will be a great king." Her eyes reflected in the moon with affirmation.

Atem's eyes widen. _Father… he was proud of me._ His face filled with newfound determination. "I'll make sure that I continue Egypt's legacy for my father's last wish. And for the people."

Kamilah gave an encouraging smile. "I'll make sure that I fulfill my role to serve you and Egypt." She gave a respectful bow before Atem.

Mahaad met Kamilah once. She has a motherly and benevolent appearance that no doubt reminded him of the late king. Despite the introduction, Mahaad felt uneasy around her. It was not her manners for they were professional, it was rather something… off about her. As a magician, he is an expert on reading people's aura. Her words, kind and supportive despite she spoke very little around him. Yet, he couldn't depict her mind. Her face while soft and has warm eyes, Mahaad noticed her face remained guarded around him.

"Be on your way, magician."

"As well as you." Mahaad bowed respectfully as he watched her leave to Atem's room.

Atem spent most of his time at the library. Rarely does Atem get sleep. His advisors became concerned on Atem for his nightly reading. Rumors spread about the mysterious woman. Perhaps it's Atem's mistress? Atem confirmed that the woman knew his father and was advised to protect her identity. No one heard, let alone able to spoke a word with the woman. Some attempted to follow the woman in the hallways. However, whenever they turned to a corner, she disappeared.

"I beg to differ. Mahaad is my valuable guardian. He have been with me since we were little. He is humble, kind, and dependent."

"Are you doubting my trust on Mahaad?"

Kamilah couldn't help but find it mildly surprising at Atem's outburst.

"I did not mean to offend you my pharaoh. I wish to offer a suggestion to better serve you and the kingdom. I thought that it would be more suitable if the king does not fully trust someone close to him. It can lead to conflict of interest, should there is a traitor among the advisors."

"I am thankful for your guided words Kamilah, but I believe that I have good judgement of who I can trust."

"Very well then." She stormed off into the hallway.

Atem was rather amused that this was the first time Kamilah have an annoyed expression.

"My father would show him mercy." Atem struggled to steadied his voice from the shock of the murder of the villagers and Kamilah's punishment. Frustration etched in his face as Kamilah cooly attempt to calm him.

"Your father wouldn't let the thief's crime go unpunished. I know your father's mind. Instead of letting this thief go, he would have killed him. By killing him, perhaps you would have save from more bloodshed among the villagers."

"My father taught me kindness and to show forgiveness for those who are wrong. He would never punish someone out of ruthlessness. In all the years I spent with my father and the training with him, he taught me to be strong."

"Your father was a kind man indeed, one of the qualities I admired about him. However, even you held the power of Ra himself, you cannot deny the fact that humans are fallible. Do you think humans are capable to not perform wicked acts? They are not capable to see their errors. Look at this thief you forgive. In return of your weakness, he killed five villagers and injured one of the guards."

She circled around Atem, her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"As the future king, kindness will get you so far. If you want to rule over Egypt with efficiency, you have to be strict," her voice suddenly turned stern. "Wouldn't you like a world without crime? Without anyone get hurt over someone taking another person's life? Don't waste time and resource correcting people's crime if they are not going to learn from them. If they can't be useful for Egypt, then they should be put to death. Or at least become slaves for the rest of their lives."

"Let me teach you lesson. I'll show how to run Egypt with everyone obeying you. You shall learn that people will be loyal to you if you give them fear. People can betray you. If they know that they receive punishment if they betray you, then it's the only way to know that people will remain loyal to you."

"Hold out your arm."

Atem yelped in pain as she cast a spell, leaving a red mark.

"You're too naive. You must not let your guard down. There are enemies lurking that will take advantage the moment you show your weakness. Let's try again."

"Please follow me."

Atem's eyes furrow. A shot of purple magic went near his left leg. Atem quickly jump aside to the right as he pull out his sword. He glared at her as she gave a satisfied smirk.

"Much better." Her voice has a hint of mischief. She gave him a satisfied smile, as though she finally got her child to understand his potential. "I'll see you tomorrow night alone."

"Atem, my king are you alright? You… learned about your father and the creation of the millennium items? It must have been devastating to learn about your father."

Why…" Atem stunned and astounded he stared at Kamilah, absorbing all the information from the advisors. "Didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't ready for it."

"My father… Why did hid this from me?" Stunned and fury seeped into his very core. Betrayal and doubt invaded to his mind. "How… Why…" Silence tighten the room, his breath grew more pronounced.

"Forgive me my king from withholding the information, your father and I thought that the truth is too much for you."

"Don't patronize me! I'm not some fragile person."

"I did not wish to offend you, my king. There has to be the right time to open up the truth. One must reveal the truth at the right time, revealing too soon or too late can lead to misunderstanding and resentment." she bow at Atem.

"He wanted to wait until you are older to understand the reasons he did. He felt remorse for his actions and he hoped that you'll understand him why he had to do it."

"He had to do what he did to protect the kingdom." Her solemn words echoed in Atem's mind as he pondered over his bed."

 _You will understand why you must do what your father did when the time is right. If you want Egypt to thrive, you must be willing to spill some blood._

 _Few rulers led a clean life after all._

The words haunted Atem, weighting him down. As he is drifted to sleep, he shivered from the cold. Oddly enough, the recent heat wave cause the crops to die out. The last thing he heard before he fell into deep sleep was a cackling voice.

"How do I know that you are not lying to me? Kamilah, I have no doubt that you are knowledgeable about human relations, but I have to raise my doubts on your cynical attitude towards other people. Seth is one of my loyal advisors and I entrust him to assist carry my duties." Atem insisted.

"With all due respect my pharaoh, I have been in many situations where my life was compromised due to my trust on the wrong people. I was kidnapped for my ability to see the past."

"Let me show you my vision. Actions can speak louder than words. He may have swore his loyalty to you, but did he meant it?"

" _So son, my brother was a rather a rotten king. The throne should belong to me, not him! Your cousin is also like his father, taking something that he doesn't deserve and getting all the credit! We shall kill him. Tonight we will bring the pharaoh to check out the village that has the source of magic we seek to strengthen our powers. The village is filled with curses, strengthen by the villagers' despair. There's a cavern near the village and that's where we kill him with the Blue Eyes White Dragon._

Atem and Kamilah couldn't see Seto's expression as the vision was obstructed. Seto pulled out the scroll and gave it to Aknadin. Seto shouted at Aknadin before the vision faded away.

Atem's eyes widen in horror as he stood back at their room. He was shaken with anger and felt a wave of disbelief.

"Forgive me my pharaoh, for showing you this vision. I was reluctant to reveal this to you because your close relation with Seto. But my conscious tells me that I must show for your sake and the kingdom."

Now, do you see why you can't place your trust on anyone but me? Putting your full trust on one person can cost your life, as well the kingdom. We can't risk losing your legacy because of betrayal. "

"You'll right. I'll do whatever I take to make my father proud of me. He wouldn't want the kingdom be run by corrupt advisors. All of the advisors must show dedication and loyalty to the kingdom."

"If you wish to have loyalty among your advisors and people, you must teach them the consequences for betrayal and treason against Egypt. Execute both of them and show it to the public. You will guarantee loyalty and prevent potential rebels for carrying their plans. It is essential to teach people with kindness, but show them no mercy for those who commit treason.

Her smile widen. She gave a small, hearty laugh. "Come here, I have a perfect plan to do this. Give me the sharpest knife you got. I'll deal with the traitors while you formulate the speech."

The next morning, the advisors arrived at the throne room, confused at the pharaoh's sudden request. Everyone is concerned on the absence of priest Seto and Aknadin.

"My advisors, I have an announcement to make. I discovered that here are traitors among us. The proof is in this very scroll. One of our advisors was plotting an assassination. As a result, they are punished for treason. They are denied to the Afterlife."

Atem pay no heed to the loud gasps and disapproving eyes before him.

"It is forbidden to speak the name of these traitors. Their names shall be erased in the texts. Anyone who dare uttered their name before my presence shall be punished. Due to the recent events and threats in our kingdom, every advisor and worker are subjected to be questioned. That is all."

Beneath his stoic eyes, Mahaad's body shook with rage. _What cause for his pharaoh's sudden demeanor? What happen to his king? What will become of Egypt?_

"Onward to the palace!"

"March!"

"Mahaad, you are the only one who can stop the king's madness. We'll counting on you. Give us the command when you'll ready to ambush them."

"My fellow warriors, we shall fight back against the tyrant who submit the people through fear and cruelty. I was once his guardian, served to protect him and the kingdom. When he started to suddenly distrust the people and slaughtered innocents through shadow magic, I cannot let this injustice slide by.

Atem stood in the throne, awaiting for his duel. He watched Mahaad marched to the empty room.

"Well look who decided to show up. The man who betrayed my trust. The man who refused to face the truth that the kingdom cannot thrive without wars and sacrifices. No matter how good your intentions are, a ruler cannot provide peace without spilling blood. The blood of the thieves, traitors, and prostitutes are spilled for the sake of maintaining the purity of the kingdom. A successful kingdom keeps the people safe by controlling the crime."

"You have many people who are willing to throw their lives away, even betraying their friends to protect you. But I will never die for you." His voice seethed with resentment and anger.

For a blink of the moment, he sweared that the king's eyes flickered to his defiant words. Perhaps it's the flames from the torches surrounding the throne that gave the illusion that the king's eyes has life in it.

"Why is that? Aren't you my loyal _servant_?"

No, that cold hearted voice didn't fit him at all. The red, harsh eyes pierced to his soul. His body stiffed.

He gripped his staff, taken aback from his eyes as he steadied his voice. He stood still, yet he was shaken with fear.

Mahaad never thought that he would uttered those words to him.

"I'm not you loyal servant."

"You are not the king I know. You are the son of Aknamkanon, blessed by Ra. I have been loyal to you even when you unjustly killed thieves, even your severe punishments cowered you enemies with dread. You once believe in justice and kindness, but now you are no longer the king I know. Greed has filled your heart as you strive for ruling the kingdom with an iron fist. That's not what your father wants!"

His voice which was firm, echoed loudly in the throne. No longer can he hide his irate tone, his displeased and disgust against him.

"It pains me seeing you turn against your fellow people and I cannot stand by your side any longer while you continued to harm others with injustice and cruelty!"

"This is not the Atem I know!" His voice boomed across the throne room.

"I know that somewhere, deep in your heart that you feel regret for everything you did to your people."

He bow as his voice cracked, "I'm sorry Atem."

He raised his magic staff for the last time and aimed at his former king and best friend.

It never felt as lonely to be at top. Servants bid to every his command, yet their comfort meant nothing to him. Their serene smile and gestures are empty. Cold. Just like her eyes. Egypt has thrived. Crops are abundant, trading is booming, everyone pledged their loyalty to him.

Everything he did, he did it for the sake of his people. For the sake of his father.

The kingdom flourished that generations of his people would tell their children how their nation thrived. Never before Atem felt so much pride in his heart.

He does not need anyone. His power, his resources is all he needs. To rely on anyone is a sign of weakness. Why waste his time and energy? Humans make mistakes, the moment that they found opportunities that benefit them, they turn against him, and in the end, it hurts.

Those purple, defiant eyes suddenly flashed upon him. The flame in his eyes.

 _How. Just how that the spark in his eyes never extinguish?_

 _He's dead. He defies me and that's his punishment._

It wouldn't matter because he fulfilled his duty as a king.

Anyone who dare betray him, or attempt a treason against his country shall die.

Yet that throbbing pain in his heart wouldn't go away.

 _The spark that is filled with fierce determination. Was it fuel with hatred?_

Atem suddenly turned to his right, expecting for the familiar face to be by his side.

He cursed himself for the tears that drenched his face.

 _I'm… so sorry Mahaad._

 _Have I done well as a king? Would father be proud of me? Would my father will be happy for the legacy I left behind?_

His muses left him empty in the throne. Walls smeared with blood and remnants of bones decorated this once lively room. Flowers, which were once brought the room with joy and life now were replaced with rodents who seek for the remaining flesh.

The sun rises every morning and rays of light reaches him, yet the warmth of the sun failed to fill in the void.

The sunny skies mocked him everyday. His speech to punish any wrongdoers and the daily interrogations blurred in his mind. Every night, he returned for the servants who bowed in fear before heading back to his quarters.

He never knew how painful it is to be lonely.

Perhaps death would spare him from the agony of living in an empty shell.

Darkness fall as he drifted to sleep. A figure crackled as it consumed him, poisoning his words, twisted it into a spiral of nightmare. Smokes of purple and black entered into his dreams. He knew this type of magic. This was the same magic his father used to sacrificed the villagers. The same magic that killed his uncle and Seto.

He heard a familiar voice, the voice that guided him to his coronation. He saw her cold, sharp eyes, the eyes that were once warm and motherly, now froze him on the spot. Twitching in pain, his screams echoed in the hallways, yet no one heard.

She smiled wickedly as her enchantments of the servants vanished into thin air. She gave her farewell words to Atem as she mockingly bowed before him.

 _Long live the king._

Sands shifted over the ruined kingdom. The wind grew harshly as a lone figure stood over the cliff. Her skin, light as a milky flower smirked, satisfied with her work.

 _Humans are easy to fool. Place doubt on their minds and they turn against each other. When trust among other humans fail, civilization crumbles._

 _Isolation makes it easy to bring a powerful god into despair._

 _Like light, darkness does not last forever. Time is eternal. It does not matter how long the next civilization will arise, so long I can take my next victim to my despair._

Her ghostly words echoed in the endless sea of sand. Her body disintegrated into the darkness, leaving nothing but fragments of sorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: While there are parts I wish I expand such as Atem and Mahaad's relationship, I enjoyed my attempt to write a cynical fanfic and exploring the dark side of human nature. Atem faced many emotions after his father's death, which made me wonder what would happen if Atem became depressed and delusional from the death and the failures? That's where Kamilah comes in. To me, I don't see her as a character, but as a personification. I'll let the readers decide on what Kamilah the meantime, the next oneshot will be a shipping with a happier story.**


End file.
